


not so left behind

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Rae hadn't even noticed, but Armitage had.





	not so left behind

It happens slowly. Rae doesn’t even realize it’s happening until Armitage asks her about one day while she’s helping him through some tougher schoolwork.

“Why is your voice different?”

She actually touches her throat, then shakes her head. “My voice hasn’t changed.”

Armitage’s face crinkles up and he shakes his head, sighing. “I don’t know the word. If there’s a word. There’s gotta be a word. There’s a word for everything. More than!”

Rae tries to think about how she talks to him. How it might have changed since they’ve been together. “Is it about the way I talk?”

“Yeah!”

“Do I talk more softly?” She’s never been particularly sharp with him, except when he’s in actual physical danger, but it’s possible her affection for him has crept into her voice.

“No, that’s not it.” He shakes his head again. “It’s not all the time, either.”

“How do you mean?”

“Well, when you lead morning exercises and teach and do captain-y stuff, you sound the same as always.But like, when you help me or we bake cookies or make art or … or… just play. Your words sound different. Like. I know they’re the same words as other times, but maybe you spell them differently in your head.”

“I’m not…”

“Or! Like how different customers sound different. Not the voices, but how they make the words! Sometimes you copy them when you’re talking with them, you know.”

“Do I?”

“Uh huh.”

“Can you show me how my words are different, maybe?”

Armitage pulls a quote straight from the lesson, delivers it in a crisp Imperial accent. Rae can’t help but smile. “Is that what I sound like?”

“When you teach, yes.” He nods. “But a little bit ago, when you were helping me with the practice exercises…” And out of his mouth come sounds she hasn’t heard in an age. She’s back home, and her mother’s trying to help her with her schoolwork.

“Oh,” she breathes. “I thought I’d left that behind a long time ago at the Academy.”

“Left what behind?”

“My old Ganthelian accent. That’s the word you were looking for, by the way. Accent.”

“Accent.”

“Yes. The Galaxy is full of them. Not so much on this ship. We’ve got my two, and yours.”

“I have an accent?”

“Yes, you do.”

“Neat!”

“Yes, it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> [originally posted on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/180308910155/it-happens-slowly-rae-doesnt-even-realize-its)


End file.
